The Sick Days
by Introverted Aries
Summary: Sam has the flu. Enough said.


**Disclaimer: These characters and this show do not belong to me but if they did, there would probably be more than just 5 seasons.**

Winter season in the SRU, a.k.a The Sick Season. Between the months of December and early March, is what Team 1 calls the SRU Flu Epidemic. Practically half of the SRU is out every week because of the flu. One time, two whole teams were wiped out because of the flu. Team 1 was the only team that has not gotten sick that year, that was until Mr. Sam Braddock decided to not to wash his hands after he used a piece of equipment that was used by one of the infected officers.

"I've brought dinner." Jules said as she walked through the front door and closed it with her foot.

The living room was dark, except for the light of the tv screen that gently illuminated the room. A groan came from underneath a blanket on the couch. Slowly, Sam poked his head out from underneath the blanket. It reminded her of a turtle coming out of its shell. He reached a hand out to the small table in front of him and tapped it on the smooth surface.

"Just leave it right there." he said as he covered his face with the blanket again.

"A chocolate milkshake is going to make you feel better, Sam." she said. Jules put the bag she was holding down, took out a bottle of ginger ale and a can of chicken noodle soup and placed it on the table. She could see his baby blue eyes glaring at her from underneath the covers.

" I'm sorry Sam, but this well help." she said. Sam sighed and covered himself completely again.

"Don't you have a hard time breathing underneath there?" she asked as she slightly lifted the blanket.

"No," Sam replied as he ripped the blanket out of her hands and covered himself.

Jules sighed, " What am I ever going to do with you?" she said. She grabbed the can of soup and went to the kitchen to make it.

While Jules was making the soup, Sam decided to try the drink. He reached his hand out and grabbed the bottle. He tried to open it, but had a hard time with the cap.

"Jules, sweetheart, can you please get me a bottle opener?" he yelled.

"Get it yourself, bozo." she yelled back from the kitchen.

Sam sighed and tried to pull the cap off again with all the strength he had. It worked, but it spilled all over him and his blanket. He cursed under his breath as he threw the bottle on the ground. Thankfully, it didn't shatter into millions of tiny peices, or he was sure Jules would make him clean it up.

"Soup's ready!" she called.

"Okay," Sam replied. He wanted to change his soaking wet clothes, but he was just to tired to walk upstairs. So he just covered himself in the partially wet blanket and pretended like nothing happened.

"You know, your going to have to get it yourself." Jules said as she sat down next to him.

"You don't have any sympathy for sick people do you?" Sam complained.

"I do have sympathy for them, just not for you because I know you can do it." she replied as she pulled off the blanket. "Ew! Why is this wet?" she asked as she stood up. She looked at Sam's shirt. "Sam, what did you do?"

"Well you didn't get me a bottle opener so I opened it myself, and it spilled all over me." Sam replied.

"Sam, you don't open a bottle laying down. Come on,get up and go get changed."

"But I'm tired." Sam complained.

Jules moved the table aside and began to pull him off the couch. Sam fell to the floor and just laid there.

"Sam, come on." Jules said.

"No," Sam mumbled.

Jules sighed,"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" She turned around and walked upstairs.

Sam watched her leave. He kind of felt bad. She was just trying to make him better but he wouldn't cooperate. He had to try at the least to stand up and walk. Sam slowly got to his feet and shuffled to the staircase. He had a huge headache, but he still pushed it aside and walked up the stairs. When he reached his bedroom, he saw Jules looking through his dresser for a shirt and pants.

"Jules, I got it. Go downstairs and make something for yourself." he said. Jules grinned and Sam smiled back. Jules walked over, kissed his cheek, and walked back downstairs.

When Sam finished changing, he walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. He saw Jules sitting at the table by herself. He went over to the stove, and served himself a bowl of soup. Then he got a bottle of ginger ale out of the fridge, and sat down, across from her. The bottle opener was next to her because she used it to open her bottle of ginger ale.

"So," he said as he opened his bottle," How was your day?"

Jules looked at him surprisingly. "Well you seem a little better." she said.

"Turns out I just needed a little shove." he said.

Jules grinned, got up and walked over to him. Then she kissed him on the lips. When they broke apart, Sam said," You know, your probably gonna get the flu next."

"I know, but I know you'll take care of me, right?"

Sam smiled. "Yea." he said as he was pulled into another kiss.

**12% of the student population in my school was absent yesterday because of the flu. I still haven't gotten the flu, which I am very surprised because I still haven't gotten the flu shot.(I should get it, though.) Anyway, I was thinking of this for awhile, and I finally got the time to write it. Oh, and another chapter of "Who Else is going to Save Them?" is coming up soon!**


End file.
